bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Level Six
was the dominant alliance on Big Brother 20 that consisted of Angela Rummans, Brett Robinson, Kaycee Clark, Rachel Swindler, Tyler Crispen, and Winston Hines. While the alliance initially found themselves in a 7-6 deficit, they managed to get in the majority after Tyler Crispen flipped Kaitlyn Herman to their side at the end of week 1. After getting into the majority, they quickly took control of the game and held on until the end, even the weeks where at least one member was nominated. Despite only winning 10 of the 15 HoH's, they were in control for all 15 HoH reigns. Four of their members, along with affiliates JC Mounduix and Sam Bledsoe, made it to the jury phase. By the final 6, the alliance successfully eliminated everyone from the other side of the house. The final two featured two members from the alliance, who had also formed their own sub-alliance before joining Level 6. Due to their dominance and loyalty, this alliance can be considered one of the greatest and most loyal alliances in Big Brother history. Members Affiliates History Creation Level Six formed in Week 1, during Tyler's reign as HOH. With half of the house being immune from eviction, Winston began to form a core alliance, bringing in Angela, Brett and Rachel, becoming the first four to form the alliance with Rachel and Winston pulling in Kaycee and Tyler, respectively. In order to keep minimal blood on his hands, the alliance agreed on nominating Sam Bledsoe and Steve Arienta for eviction, as they were the first ones to be eliminated from the HOH Competition, with the plan of nominating Bayleigh Dayton as a replacement nominee should one of the nominees come off the block. The alliance wanted to keep Sam safe so they can work with her in the following weeks, and had JC Mounduix voting with them. With JC and Sam now on their side, they would have the majority, so long as Steve gets evicted. In Power Going into the first eviction the alliance was at a 7-6 deficit. However, Kaitlyn Herman, who was a member of the rival FOUTTE Alliance, grew frustrated with her allies Faysal Shafaat and Haleigh Broucher's closeness. Tyler used this opportunity to flip Kaitlyn in the alliance, resulting in Steve's eviction and the alliance being put in power. Success Following Steve's eviction, Kaitlyn became the HoH. Tyler then convinced her to backdoor FOUTTE leader Chris Williams (Swaggy C). She nominated Winston and FOUTTE member Scottie Salton. After Tyler won the PoV, he removed Scottie from the block and Kaitlyn replaced him with Swaggy. Swaggy was evicted in an 8-4 vote. Bros on the block Week 3 showed trouble for Level Six as Scottie became HoH. This was the first week where Level Six was not in power. Scottie nominated Brett and Winston for eviction due to them being a strong duo. When Scottie won PoV, he left the nominations the same. Despite two members of Level Six being in danger of eviction, Level Six had enough members to decide who to send home. Seeing Winston as a loose cannon, they decided to keep Brett. At the eviction, Level Six voted out Winston, and Winston was evicted by a vote of 6-5. The Flipper goes Sam became HoH in week 4 and nominated Kaitlyn and Haleigh. When Faysal won PoV, he removed Haleigh while Sam replaced her with FOUTTE member Angie Lantry. Kaitlyn was evicted in a 9-1 vote. However, Sam's bonus life was automatically used, giving Kaitlyn a chance to get back in the house. Kaitlyn, however, failed to win the do or die challenge, resulting in her permanent eviction. Rachel goes rogue Week 5 saw another bad week for Level Six as Bayleigh won HoH. She nominated Brett and Rachel with Brett as her initial target and Scottie as a backdoor. Following the nomination ceremony, Rachel got paranoid and constantly freaked out, which made the rest of Level Six wonder if they should keep her. Tyler won PoV. Despite wanting to use the PoV on Rachel and Bayleigh to renominate Scottie so that Level Six could get him out, Bayleigh told him that Angela would be the replacement nominee, which prompted him to leave the nominations the same. Level Six decided to keep Brett. Once again, Level Six had the numbers to control the vote. At the eviction, Rachel was evicted by a vote of 5-4. Annihilating the other side In week 6, Angela became HoH and successfully backdoored Bayleigh. Haleigh became the HoH in week 7 and nominated Angela and Kaycee with the former as her target, Kaycee put a wrench in their plans by winning the hacker competition, removed herself on the block and replaced her with Rockstar. When Tyler won the PoV he removed Angela and Haleigh put Kaycee back on the block. Rockstar was evicted by a 5-1 vote. Despite Faysal becoming the HoH in week 8, JC manipulated him into turning on Scottie. Scottie and Brett were then nominated. Brett won the PoV. Brett removed himself from the block and Faysal replaced him with Kaycee. Scottie was evicted in a unanimous 6-0 vote. Angela became the HoH in week 9. She nominated Faysal and Haleigh. Kaycee won the PoV and kept the nominations the same. Faysal was evicted in a 4-1 vote. Following his eviction, the four jurors competed in a Battle Back Competition where Scottie won and got to reenter the game. Following Scottie's return, Tyler became the HoH. He nominated Scottie and Haleigh. Kaycee won the PoV and left the nominations the same. Scottie was evicted for the second time by a unanimous 5-0 vote. Kaycee then won her first HoH competition. She nominated Haleigh and Sam. Kaycee then won the PoV and left the nominations the same. Haleigh was evicted in a unanimous 4-0 vote. Eliminating one of their own During week 11, Brett and JC talked about turning on Angela and Kaycee following Haleigh's eviction and Brett tried to convince Tyler to target them, but Tyler who had a final 3 with Angela and Kaycee reported Brett to them, and the three then decided to target Brett after Haleigh's eviction. At Haleigh's eviction, Julie announced that this would be a Double Eviction Week. Following Haleigh's eviction, the final 6 competed in the next HoH where Tyler won. He nominated JC and Sam in order to backdoor Brett, and he tried to convince Brett to throw the PoV. Angela won the PoV. She removed JC from the block while Tyler shocked Brett by naming him as the replacement nominee. Brett was evicted in a unanimous 3-0 vote. Goodbye Sam Following Brett's eviction, Angela became the HoH. The alliance of Angela, Tyler, and Kaycee continued with their plan of becoming the final 3. Angela nominated Sam and JC. When Kaycee won the PoV she left the nominations the same. Sam was evicted in a unanimous 2-0 vote. A wrench in the plan Going into the final 4 HoH competition, JC pulled off a clutch HoH win, putting him in the final 3, foiling the others' final 3 plan. JC nominated Angela and Tyler. Kaycee won PoV and cast the sole vote to evict Angela. Winner Tyler won part 1 of the final HoH, while Kaycee won part 2 and 3, making her the final HoH. She then cast the sole vote to evict JC. After the Jury Q&A, the jury voted for a winner. Kaycee was declared the winner of BB20 by a 5-4 vote. Trivia *Winston Hines is the only male member to be evicted before the jury. *Rachel Swindler is the only female member to be evicted before the jury. *Brett Robinson was nominated the most times at 4. *Angela Rummans and Kaycee Clark were the final members of Level Six to be nominated, both receiving their first nomination during week 7. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 20 Alliances